


The Gift is You

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: Just another of my Christmas themes ships. This time featuring Sylvain and Felix.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 18





	The Gift is You

"to He didn't relent even if the wintry breeze gnawed at his flesh until it was the texture of goosepimples. The tips of his fingers were numb but determination would pull him through. No matter how red raw his cheeks became he wouldn't falter. Shivering was just a minor inconvenience and rock hard ice was just a challenge to be conquered. Nothing would halt Felix's pursuit of strength. It was an intricate dance of death, agile feet moved with precision and grace despite the slippery ground beneath foot, his body twisted and turned with amorous ferocity as he seemed to conduct an invisible orchestra with slashes and slices.

"I thought I would find you in here. Training on Christmas day, really Felix?" Sylvain leant against in of the targets as he observed Felix. Felix nearly skidded over when Sylvain's voice shattered his concentration . Just like a cat that had fallen from the back of a chair he positioned himself so he could pretend he was meant to slide in such a ungainly manner. "What do you want?" Felix huffed as he came to a standstill. 

Sylvain could see his friend shivering, rosy cheeked and sniffing from the merciless chill. Sometimes Felix could be his own worse enemy. It took someone close to him, someone who could climb over the walls he had build around himself and reach him. "I brought you some hot tea." 

Felix responded with his usual unintelligible mumbling sounds before taking the cup. "According to my infamous Felix translator all that noise was your way of thanking me." Sylvain smiled as his eyes radiated with warmth and affection towards his dear friend. 

Felix gulped down the drink without taking any time to enjoy the flavour. At that moment the tea was coal to keep his internal fire ablaze. "If you have come to drag me to the various festivities then I insist you go away." His eyes flashed with annoyance as he side eyed his friend. 

"And Merry Christmas to you Felix. Come on there is no need to be grumpy. I haven't come to force you anywhere you don't want to be." From behind his back he produced a bouquet of colourful carnations. Sylvain might as well had produced a severed head from the look of absolute distain on Felix's face. "Come on, take them. I want to a lot of effort picking and arranging them for you." 

"You shouldn't have bothered." Felix snatched the flowers and was about to drop them before trampling into the slushy snow until something carefully positioned in the centre of the bouquet caught his eyes, wrapped in an array of colourful feathers was a toothed dagger crafted by Zoltan. All his efforts to suppress a smile were futile. He was touched by the considerate gift. "Perhaps I am being unreasonable. I got you something as well. It is in my room."   
Was he hearing things correctly? Had Felix actually taken time away from the training ground to find him a gift? The concept was miraculous, normally it took force to stop him training. Sylvain stretched out his arms in his normal causal fashion before draping it over Felix's shoulders in an attempt to share his body heat with him. "I don't let your unreasonable attitude get in the way of our friendship. Lead the way." To Sylvain's surprise his embrace wasn't rejected. Instead he could feel the tired swordsman lean against him. It was best not to mention it though , Felix would react with stubbornness. For now Sylvain would just relish the moment; any affection was something worth cherishing. 

Together they strolled in perfect unison. Felix's overworked muscles relaxing in the warmth of the embrace. To him Sylvain's arms were like a suit of armour, all encompassing, hard, strong and safe with a familiarity that brought him comfort.. It wasn't long before they reached their destination. Felix shrugged off the embrace before he invited Sylvain within. Once within Felix revealed an elegant writing set and gave it to his friend.It

"Oh wow, this is lovely. Is this for me to write love letters to the girls with?" Sylvain joked as he seated himself on Felix's bed. Felix shot him a flare with eyes like daggers. "If I caught you doing that I will stab you with the quill. "

Sylvain laid back into the bed, his hands behind his head. "Alright, I will only write you love letters; so that you can rip them up and my heart with them." Felix felt heat in his cheeks as a blush blossomed. "Stop with the sentimental nonsense. " Felix sneered, "I have kept some of them, only the less nauseating ones."

With Felix seemingly in a much more affectionate and mild mood,,Sylvain decided to take the opportunity to indulge in a little love. In one swift attack style move he grabbed Felix's arm and pulled him towards his chest. There was no way Felix could have stopped himself toppling into Sylvain's; the timing and the speed of the grab was an masterclass in ambush, except there was no violence just tenderness. 

"Sylvain!" Felix hissed like a vicious viper, " What the Fu..." 

Before the swear word could escape his lips Sylvain hushed him with a shower of powder soft kisses upon his lips. Felix mouth of sour sarcastic was sweetened by the petal softness of Sylvain. He nuzzled Felix's cheek, raining his devotion upon him. "It has always been you Felix. All the girls were just a distraction from the truth. You are my one and only; no one can ever compare. If I have to chase from training ground to training ground I will. Now I have you I never want to let you go." 

Felix surrendered the overwhelming force that was Sylvain love. With an reluctant sigh he rested his head on his chest and listened to the steady best of his heart; smoothing like a lullaby. "I know." He would tolerate the sentimental flowery language for now, no he would tolerate it eternally . I can put off training until later." 

With the flick of a finger Felix's hair was set free. Sylvain buried his head in it, inhaled deeply, breathing in his lover as though he was his life force. "Thank you."

"Oh and Sylvain; Merry Christmas" Felix mumbled, his voice stifled by Sylvain chest, despite this Sylvain heard it clearly. The words were glorious, moistening his eyes until trails lined his cheeks. This Christmas had been the best he had ever had...


End file.
